List of creatures
A list of all creatures and monsters in the show Gravity Falls. 'Bigfoot' Bigfoot, also known as Sasquatch, is a beast shown in Gravity Falls' opening credits looking at the camera. It is an allusion to the famous film that allegedly contains footage of Bigfoot. He appears in one frame in the opening credits. Grunkle Stan has made a "Sascrotch," a parody of Sasquatch that wears underwear. 'Cooler Monster' The Cooler Monster is a bcarain-like creature that Dipper finds in the ice cooler at the Dusk 2 Dawn. It is unknown whether this is an independent creature or simply a creation of Pa and Ma's own design. The latter is more likely, as the cooler monster is gone when Dipper checks the ice cooler again. It may possibly be a ghost. 'Clones' In the episode "Double Dipper," Dipper and Mabel use Stan's old paper copy machine and discover that it is able to clone life-forms (which disintegrate if they come in contact with water). 'Cursed Egyptian super termites' Cursed Egyptian super termites are species of insects that behave similarly to regular termites, though they are much more destructive. They are most likely featured in 2. 'Cursed Wax Figures' Full article: Wax figures Grunkle Stan reveals a bunch of wax figures he had in the Mystery Shack, not knowing that they are cursed to come to life. He is not the original owner, as he stole them from a garage sale. 'Floating Eyeballs' Full article: Floating Eyeballs As the name implies, Floating Eyeballs are eyeballs with no retinal cords that float in the air. They have not been shown in the show, but the intro depicts eyeballs in a jar looking at the camera. They have only been mentioned in a page in the book. 'Ghosts' Full article: Ghosts Ghosts are incorporeal beings of people or spirits that have not passed on after death. According to 3'', ghosts always have a reason for staying in the mortal world. So far, only two have been seen, in the episode "The Inconveniencing", they are known as "Ma and Pa." 'Gnomes Full article: Gnomes Gnomes are small men who live in the forest of Gravity Falls. They seem to have an extreme level of coordination with each other, and are able to form one enormous gnome monster simply by latching onto each other and moving according to a leader's direction. According to 3, gnomes have no known weakness. There is also no known danger or threat from the gnomes. They seem to be somewhat dysfunctional without a head gnome directing them. Gobblewonker Full article: Gobblewonker The Gobblewonker is a Loch Ness-like sea monster living in Lake Gravity Falls. Though the Gobblewonker that Dipper and Mabel discover in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker" is only a machine made by Old Man McGucket, it is shown that there is a real Gobblewonker living in the lake. Gremloblin The '''Gremloblin '''is a monster that appears in "Boss Mabel", in Dipper's attempt create an exhibit for the Mystery Shack that was not a hoax. It is a mix of a Gremlin, and a Goblin. It was put in a cage as new attraction, but caused some people to visualize their worst nightmare, and end up in the hospital. Merpeople Merpeople were briefly mentioned in "Dipper vs. Manliness" by the Manotaurs. They are stated to live in the water. It can be inferred that they are largely the same as mythological merpeople and are some combination of half-man, half-fish. The episode "The Deep End" features Mermando, a merman stuck in the public pool. Manotaurs Full article: Manotaurs Manotaurs, similar to mythological Minotaurs, are half man and half bull. They are extremely manly, going to great lengths to be physically fit, and often getting in fights with each other at random. Multi-Bear Full article: Multi-Bear The Multi-Bear is a magical creature that lives in the mountains of Gravity Falls. It is a bear with multiple limbs and eight heads, one of which is extremely intelligent and capable of human speech, and seems to control the other heads. Rumble McSkirmish Rumble McSkirmish is a video game character that appears in the episode, "Fight Fighters". He protects Dipper from Robbie under the belief Robbie had killed Dipper's father until Dipper confesses that he lied to Rumble. Rumble McSkirmish is a playable fighter in Fight Fighters, an arcade game that Dipper and Wendy like to play. Once, Dipper brought him into the real world by using the ultimate power code that he found on the lower left side of the arcade game. Summerween Trickster Full article: Summerween Trickster The Summerween Trickster was a monster shown in the episode "Summerween." It consists of thrown away candy and likes to punish people who don't appreciate all sorts of candy. Skull bats Skull bats are a type of creature within Gravity Falls, Oregon that resemble one-eyed skulls with bat wings. Although they have not yet appeared in any episodes, the serve as enemies in the games "Fright Night" and "Rumble's Revenge". Zombies' Full article: The Undead The Undead are one of the many creatures of Gravity Falls, Oregon to be documented in volume ''3. According to the number six next to its name, it can be deduced that it is the sixth creature to be written about in the book. No actual zombies have made an appearance, however, 3 writes extensively on them. They are bodies reanimated from the dead, known for their pale skin and bad attitudes. According to the book, they are often mistaken for teenagers because of these traits. Category:Creatures Category:Lists